All we can do is Keep Breathing
by randomobsession123
Summary: A big four story. the Guardians don't want Jack, Merida wants to change her fate, Rapunzel made a fatal promise, and Hiccup has been given as a treaty for war. Their new fates, they must accept. But all they want to do is run. Sometimes, pain is the only way of knowing you're alive. one more thing...I can't draw, in other words I didn't draw the title pic. nine-months-of-winter did


**ME: Hey guys! I'm writing yet another story! Isn't it exciting! :D**

**JACK: Now we're all gonna die. DX**

**RAPUNZEL: Die? What do you mean die?! (Hyperventilating/panicking)**

**JACK: She's writing a story about me and by the looks of things, I'm gonna die! **

**MERIDA: Oh. So it's all about you now? **

**JACK: (eye roll and sigh) Listen Frizzball, I've been inside her head. She gets these types of ideas about us all the time. The **_**only**_** reason I'm human in this story, is so that there's a lesser chance of **_**you **_**dying. **

**OTHERS: Oh…..**

**ME: Ummm sorry to burst in on ya'lls anxiety attacks and all but, what Jack said is true. The only reason he's human is so you stay alive. I'm not gonna kill you right off the bat, you might die later on though….(all of them shudder)**

**JACK: Rest in peace Hiccup. Her favorite characters always get the worst of it. (Hiccup's face pales almost to Jack's skin tone.)**

**HICCUP: Thanks for the tip. (sarcasm and worry)**

**ME: (scolding) Jack, stop worrying him. Besides, you're up first.**

*******JACKSON OVERLAND FROST******

"Hey North, I'm home!" Jack called as he walked into the house. No one answered his call. It was completely silent. There was no thundering footsteps or jolly laughter from North to greet him. He didn't hear the usual insult he got from Bunny the moment he walks into the door. There was no chattering from Tooth asking about school. He didn't even see Sandy. Something's up.

Jack felt his breathing quicken with worry. "Guys?" he started to wander throughout the house. "Guys?" he called again. He hated being alone, they should know that by now. He went upstairs only to find them barren as well. He sighed. "This isn't funny!" he came to a closed door. There was a dim beam of light coming from the crack underneath. A sign of life. Breathing a sigh of relief, he went to open the door, but found himself stopping short when he heard voices.

"He doesn't belong in this family." A voice said, the Australian accent was very much there; Bunny. "He never has and he never will." The voice was firm; he meant it.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but he has to go." The usual chipper voice of Tooth was now a dead serious tone.

"He comes to bother workers, and plays many pranks. I am working man and do not have time for such foolishness!" North. Jack could almost see Sandy just agreeing to it all.

Jack took a step back as he felt his whole world beginning to crumble. Falling apart piece by piece. The people that had taken him in after a childhood as an orphan, the ones he thought were a dream come true, they… they…. they didn't want him. They thought he was a pest, a nuisance. He felt himself slump against the wall, the tears pricking his eyes. _I can change. _He thought_. I- I can change…. I could tone it down on the pranks. I could just say 'hi' at North's job. Or go just to use the computer. I could be nice to Bunny. I could-_ his thoughts were cut short when he heard something else.

"You should tell him when he gets home, mate. The sooner the better." Bunny spoke up again.

"Yes. We shall tell him when he arrives." North said.

Jack found himself running to his room down the hall and packing his things in a burst of anger and sadness. They want him gone so badly, so why should they waste their breath? However, he soon felt the tears that burned in his eyes and start a small river down his cheek. _They don't want me. They don't care. And here I was thinking they were a dream come true._ He then left the house and went out the door and down the street.

As the anger subsided he found himself wondering what to do next. Does he keep walking and survive? Was he supposed to enroll himself in the local orphanage? Was he supposed to hope that someone would want him? No he couldn't do that. He had learned long ago that hope was a dangerous thing to mess with. Jack sighed, his head held down, his eyes facing the ground. The city around him bustled. But his eyes stayed focused, solely on his sneakers. Suddenly he found himself on the ground with a major headache. Rubbing his head, he looked up to find a pale almost gray hand held out to him. Taking it he hoisted himself up and got a good look at who it was connected to. A tall man with night dark hair and piercing, pale yellow eyes that seemed to pierce his sole. To be honest, it was a little unnerving.

"Why hello." The man said. "Are you lost?"

"No." Jack told him right away.

"Well, I shouldn't hold you too long." The man told him. "Your parents must be worried." The man started to walk off.

"Yeah, sure." Jack muttered under his breath. The man, having heard him, turned back around.

"You don't have a home?' he asked him.

"No.." Jack said slowly. _And why am I telling you?_

"Well, I have a spare room at my house and a hot dinner on the table. Would you like to join me?" he asked.

Jack couldn't believe it! There was someone who was willing to take him in, already. Luck must really be on his side. He wanted to take the offer, he really did, but something stopped him. 'Don't talk to strangers.' That what the adults said. But he's spent most of his short lifespan alone, and he didn't think he handle it again. He looked at the man. He seemed to be honest enough. "For real?" he asked his voice almost hesitant.

"Why of course." He told him.

Jack took a deep breath. "Ok." He said. The man smiled, for Jackson Overland Frost had no idea what he had just done.

*******MERIDA DUNBROCH*******

_You embarrassed them! You embarrassed me! _Merida let out another sob as she cried into Angus' mane. Her mother had taken the one thing that matters to her, and charred it. Took it, and threw it away like it was nothing. Her bow.

To her mother, she had rightly deserved it. But in Merida's eyes, it a cruel horrible game.

Yes, she had shot at the games for her own hand. Yes, she had broken the rules. Yes, she tore the tapestry! But all she wanted was to speak her mind, say her thoughts. Did her mother care? Of course not. To her mother she was glob of hard clay, trying to be molded into something. Merida didn't want to be a lady. She didn't want to be a princess. She just wanted to be free. She was never gonna be like her. Why couldn't she just understand?

Angus seemed to know what she was feeling. He kept his pace at a fast gallop. Merida didn't know where he was taking her but she knew she had to get as far away from her mother as possible. Still crying into the mane of her horse she didn't see the stone circle up ahead. Angus, however did.

Angus neighed and came to an abrupt stop. His body pitched forward with the momentum and he ended up throwing Merida off his back. She landed in the center of the circle, her leg twisting at an awkward angle. Merida had been reduced to a hiccupping teary-eyed mess. "Angus!" she cried. The horse neighed sorrowfully.

She sighed and took a look at her surroundings. The stones around her were large and gray. She had been here once before. A small blue light caught her eye. Turning her full attention to it, she saw it was a Will O' Wisp. They say they can lead you to your fate. She decided to try her luck. She heaved herself up and limped towards the wisp. As soon as she was in arm's length however, it disappeared in a flash. A long trail lit up behind him. She turned back to her horse. "Come on." She told him. Angus stayed put. "Fine."

She followed the small blue flames, and came to a small cottage embedded within a rock deep in the woods. This was where they stopped. "Why would they lead me here?" she asked aloud. No one answered. Merida opened the door and found a room full of wood carvings all centered round bears. There was everything from cups to music boxes and everything in between. She was inspecting a mug when she heard a old cracking voice.

"If you touch it you buy it dearie."

Merida turned to find a stooped old woman standing behind her. She had white hair that went behind her as if she had been in the midst of an explosion. Her night dark cloak draped around her small hunched figure, "Do you want it?" she asked.

"No ma' am just browsing." Merida responded.

"Take your time dear. No need to rush." The old lady hobbled off to work on yet another bear related carving. Merida went back to looking around. She was still trying to figure out why the wisps brought her here. There was something else. The continuous sound of someone sweeping filled the silence between the two. She looked up trying to find out where it was coming from. What she saw surprised her. It was a broom, but it was moving all by itself. She gasped.

"Your broom!" she said. The woman looked behind her and saw the broom. Snapping her fingers she went back to carving her trinket. "You're a witch!" Merida exclaimed, it all suddenly clicking.

The old hag laughed. "I'm just a humble woodcarver dear." She said indicating to all the surrounding trinkets.

"That's why they brought me here! You can change my fate!" she exclaimed.

"Wood carver!" she woman exclaimed.

"You can help me with my problem!" Merida exclaimed.

"Woodcarver!" the hag said, growing impatient.

"But-" Merida was cut off when every sharp object in the trinket shop rose and started to come to her. She began to back up. Slowly backing up as the objects came closer. She soon found herself at the door. Her pale fingers grasped the doorframe with a vice-like grip. She couldn't go any farther, but the knives kept coming closer. "I'll buy them! I'll buy them all!" she cried out. Everything that was floating suddenly dropped to the ground with a clang.

The old lady hobbled over to Merida, her breath reeking. "And how do you intend to pay for that dearie?" she asked, as if she had her in the bag.

Merida reached down into her dress and pulled out a small pendant with her clan's crest on it. "With this." She said simply. The old hag's eyes widened as she snatched it out her hands. After checking to make sure it was authentic, she snapped her fingers and the entire room transformed. The carvings were replaced with many ingredients. The room suddenly became dimmer and a very large, black, cast iron cauldron appeared in the middle. Merida had little time to marvel though.

"Well? What do ye want?" the old lady asked.

"I want to change my fate." Merida answered simply.

The old witch looked up. "Change your fate?" she asked. "I had a lad some time ago that had the same request." She explained. She then pulled out another stone that had a crest engraved into it. "He asked me to give the strength of ten men." She then set to work putting things in the cauldron. A little bit this and a little bit of that, a strand from Merida's bush of hair and a whole lot of other stuff. The cauldron began to bubble and foam and change colors. Merida was watching with a spellbound expression. The witch put a welding mask on, and put one on her crow. She looked around for a moment, and then suddenly just slapped her gnarled hand across Merida's face. After a bright flash and a puff of smoke, and a yelp of surprise from Merida, she slowly pulled her hand away. She reached onto the table nearby and found a goblet. Filling it with the strange liquid she gave it to Merida, obviously expecting her to drink it.

"Well?" the old hag asked impatiently as Merida inspected the thick gray liquid sloshing in the cup. _If this can change my fate, then what's the harm? _Merida squeezed her eyes shut, trust her head back and downed the liquid. She immediately gagged and choked. Then the room started to spin. It spun faster and faster. Then everything went black.

*******RAPUNZEL CORONA*******

"Just let me heal him. Then we'll be together, forever! Just like you want!" Rapunzel said. She had tears in her eyes and she was a disheveled mess. "I promise. I will go with you! Just like you want. Just. Let. Me. Heal. Him." Gothel gave her a skeptic look but with the turn of a key, she let Rapunzel go.

As soon as she was free from her restrains she ran over to him. She pulled back his coat and gasped at the pool of blood she saw underneath. She took her hair in her hand and began to wrap the long golden locks around his waist. "Rapunzel, no..." Eugene groaned. He reached up to stop her.

She took his hand gently and put it back. "Shhhh….. It's gonna be okay." As she finished wrapping her hair, she began to sing.

_Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the Fate's design_

_Save what has been lost _

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine…_

The song ended and he was healed immediately. But that didn't cross his mind at all. All he knew was that Rapunzel must come back with him. He grabbed her wrist gently and pulled her back. "Come with me Rapunzel." He told her. "You can be free from her, just come with me!" he began to plead with her.

Rapunzel shook her head sadly. "I can't." she told him, her grass green eyes filling with tears. "I made a promise Eugene. And when I promise something, I never, ever break that promise." She said those words, and eased out of his grip. Eugene, he got the message. He denied it. He pulled her close and looked into her eyes, desperately trying to change mind. She shook her head in a solemn no. So he did something to help her remember him by. He kissed her. It was deep kiss, filled with love and passion. It was their first and final kiss. It was short lived though. Gothel began to tap her foot on the concrete under them. Her tapping echoed throughout the otherwise empty tower.

The solemn lovebirds broke apart, and began to head their separate ways. Rapunzel to Gothel, and Eugene to the window. Neither intending to see each other again. 398

*******HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK III*******

Hiccup felt his breath hitch in his throat as Alvin wrapped a beefy arm around his neck squeezing, strangling him. He saw the look of anger on his father's face. "Alvin, let Hiccup go." He said his voice an eerily calm tone. He took a step towards them, and Alvin took a step back.

"I'm goin' to have to say no to your offer, Stoick. You see, I like your boy here. He's a smart one, witty too. But also a dragon trainer. I couldn't possibly give 'im up." Stoick looked at him with steely eyes. Astrid gave the same glare.

_If looks could kill…._ Hiccup thought.

"But I'm always up for a deal." Alvin said an evil smile on his face. "You give me the boy, and I'll leave your island alone. That's all you got to do Stoick."

Stoick sighed. Hiccup looked at him, pleading in his fern green eyes. Part of him wanted his father to take him up on his offer, to save Berk. But the other part of him was pleading with him.

"Well, what will it be? Give me the boy, or watch your tribe perish?"

Stoick sighed. "You can have 'im." He said. "But only if you leave my tribe alone." Stoick said these words slowly, forcing them past his lips. Hiccup really couldn't breathe after he heard that. He knew it was best for the tribe and all, but still…. He looked at his father, a bewildered look on his face. The other kids gave kids the same, even Snotlout.

"That's it? You're just gonna give him up like that?" Astrid asked fury blazing in her blue eyes.

"He could die!" Fishlegs said his usual worried look on his face. Snotlout and the twins attempted to brush it off like they didn't care, but you can tell in their body language that they disagreed just as much.

Stoick looked at his son. "I'm sorry Hiccup." He told him. _Yeah, but 'sorry' doesn't get me out of this mess. _Stoick the Vast then saddled on his dragon and took to the skies. "Come on." He called to the others. And each teen left on their own dragons, fury, worry, or sadness blazing in each of their eyes. Hiccup's own eyes held hurt and betrayal. He felt Alvin release his grip on his throat, and pulled him inland. He let himself be dragged along; knowing that he probably won't be seeing his family for a long, long time.

**TOOTH: We would never that to Jack!**

**ME: why don't you tell that to about every other author on this website?**

**(Argument insues) **

**HICCUP: ummmm….She doesn't own us or our movies**

**RAPUNZEL: and she politely asks you to review, it helps her write.**

**JACK: in other words don't review**

**MERIDA: she's gonna keep writing, Frosty**

**JACK: aww…come on!**

**ALL: BYE! (go off to attempt to break up the argument)**


End file.
